Heart Of The Ocean Niley OneShot
by JewlesxxD92
Summary: Okay so this is an alternate ending for Titanic... I love the move so I HAD to do it :D


_"Water that cold. . like right down there. It hits you like a thousands knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breath. . you can't think. . atleast not anything but the pain."_

**Miley POV;**

My head plunged to the surface of the water, as I gasped for air. I coughed continuously as I tried to catch my breath. My arms splashed around as I let my eyes search frantically through the various amounts of people in the freezing cold water. They screamed, they splashed around as they tried desperately to stay above water.

_"Nicholas?"_ I screamed, hoping some how he could hear me over the screams of the hundreds of people surrounding me.

I searched, and turned and screamed for what felt like hours. I felt desperate people grab onto me like I was something that could save their lives. Oh how I knew what they felt.

_"Nick?"_ I screamed again, as I swam around the in the ice cold waters. The men and women around me, crying out for help, and searching for anything that could hold them above.

_"Oh god. . Nicholas?"_ I knew somewhere deep down that he was close, I could feel it.

I swam just a little further, and there he was swimming towards me. His lips as blue as the sea, his skin was ice cold when I felt his hand wrap around my own. But hey, we were in freezing water it was a miracle we could even feel at all. _"Swim Miles. I need you to swim."_

_"It's so cold,"_ I stuttered out as I swam close behind him; He had his hand gripped around the strap of my life vest.

We must have swam past over a dozen dead people as we reached the floating wooden door. _"Keep swimming. Come on!" _He said. My teeth chattered and my heart pounded in my chest. It hurt to breath, it was so cold.

When Nick and I reached the door, he gripped onto it to keep it at bay, so it wouldn't move as we climbed onto it. _"Here, get on it."_ He pulled me closer as I desperately tried to regain what strength I had left. _"Get on, Miley!"_

As I was just about half way on, and Nick was starting to get on himself, the weight of the door leaned back and plunged both of us back into the cold water.

Nick managed to catch me before I fell completely into the water, he gently pushed me back on. _"Stay on it. Stay on Miles." _I seen Nick half smile to himself and nod his head.

He swam to the side where my upper half of my body was laying, and took my numb hand in his. _"It'll be alright now."_

A man whistling caught our attention, _"Return the boats." _He yelled and whistled once again. I looked back at Nick, my body shaking vigorously.

_"The boats are coming back for us, Miles. Hold on just a little bit longer."_

It seemed like it had been hours, since the screaming had died down. But truth was it had only been minutes. Now more than half the people were now frozen in the water. Seemed to me that the North Atlantic had become a graveyard for no more than a 1,300 hundred people and counting.

_"It's getting quiet."_ I said, as my head layed calmly on Nick's hand. _"It's j-just go-gonna take a-a couple min-minutes to get- t-the boats o-organized."_ Nick stuttered, he was freezing, and there wasn't anything I could do to help it.

As he rambled on in his stuttered sentences, but there was only one thing running through my head at the moment. _"I-I love you, Nick!"_

He lifted up his head and glared at me, _"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes, not yet. Do you understand me?"_

_"I'm so cold."_ I stuttered through my hitched breaths and chattered teeth. _"Listen Miley,"_ He started. _"Your gonna get outta here. Your gonna go on, and your gonna ma-make lots of babies, and your gonna watch them g-grow. Your gonna die an old- an old lady, warm in her bed."_ He half smiled at me, the ice in his hair slightly started to fall as he started to shake more. _"Not here. Not this night. Not like this, d-do you understand me?"_

_"I can't feel my body."_ I confessed. He moved his hand some, the broken handcuff on his wrist, knocking against the wooden surface when he did. _"Winning that ticket, Miley. Was the best t-thing that ever ha-happened to me."_ He took in a slow breath, _"It brought me to you."_

Nick moved his other arm from out of the water, and took my hand in his with both of his own. _"You must do me this honor. You must promise me, t-that you'll survive? That. . you wont, give u-up?"_ I felt tears fill my eyes at his plea, I tightened my grip on his hand. _"Promise me now, Miley! And never let go of that promise!"_

_"I-I promise."_ I said. _"Never let go!"_ He said, and placed his cold blue lips on my hand, kissing it lightly.

I must have been starring at the stars for hours, holding onto Nick's hand tightly, when I heard the faint calls of another person. I slowly, very slowly looked to my right, to see a boat, with atleast 3 or 4 men in it.

_"Nick?"_ I gently shook his hand that held mine, _"Nick, there's a boat!" _I lifted my head to look at him, he had his eyes closed, and ice collected under and around his nose area. _"Nicholas?" _I shook harder. _"There's a boat, Nick!"_

I looked up once more, the boat was moving further and further away. Tears gathered in my eyes, and I layed my head back down on his hand.

_"Come back,"_ I said, but my voice was too weak. _"Come back,"_ I tried to say louder. I looked back at Nick, and gently removed his hand from my own.

I kissed it and hesitated before I let go. "I'll never let go, I promise."

I began crying, as I maneuvered my body off of the frozen door. When my body hit the icy water, it chilled my body even more. I slowly started swimming towards the man that held the whistle in his mouth and he floated there frozen dead. I pulled it from his mouth and placed it in my own.

I began whistling, low at first then it got louder, with the deeper breaths I took in. And soon after I seen the light of the flashlight shine my way, so I whistled louder. I sat in the waters blowing that whistle till the boat reached me.

I don't think I ever loved anyone as much as I did Nick. We met on a boat, and I know that we'll met again...

As I close my eyes, for the last time I feel my breaths slow down and soon stop sending me in a beautiful blissfilled dream that I know I'll never wake up from.

I open my eyes, and there he is. . standing at the top of the stairs smiling down at me. I couldn't help but mirror the smile.

When I reached him, he took his hand from his pocket and held it out for me to take. When I did, he pulled me towards him. I smiled and slowly inched towards him. His lips brushed over mine, then connected.

And when they did my arms wrapped securely around him.


End file.
